


Hypothetical Seduction

by KiteTheKid



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Crack, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiteTheKid/pseuds/KiteTheKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humorous attempt at Gavin explaining how he would hypothetically seduce Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothetical Seduction

“I’m just sayin’, like, if I were to really want it, I could probably seduce anyone. They wouldn’t have a chance!” Gavin prattled on, another one of his drunk ramblings. Of course, everyone else was laughing at him. 

“So, Gavin, you’re telling us,” Geoff began, “that you, who can barely ask a girl out, can seduce anyone?” They all started laughing again, Gavin making noises of distress. “Yeah! If I knew ‘em. It’s different with strangers!”

They started laughing harder. “Gavin ‘It’s Different With Strangers’ Free, everyone.” Ryan joined in. Geoff trailed off with his very notable laugh. “So, like, give us a scenario, Gavin.” 

“A scenario? Okay. So, like, say that Micoo -“ They all burst into laughter again. “Michael is the one being seduced in your story, Gav?” Lindsay said, amusement clear in her voice. “FUCK YEAH MICHAEL GAVIN!” Ray screams. 

“Hey, this is hypothetical!” Gavin says indignantly. 

“That’s okay, boi, I don’t mind being seduced.” Michael says. 

“Anyway, say that Michael was into guys. I could totally seduce him.” Gav said.

“But, like, how? Go into specifics.” Lindsay encouraged. 

“Okay. We hang out at each other’s apartments all the time, right? There’s got to be a drunk make out session in there somewhere. Hypothetically."

“‘Hypothetically’.” Jack reiterated. 

“Act it out.” Ryan said, always one to be the instigator. 

“Sure. Hey, Micoo, you wanna come over to my place? I got bevs.”

“Oh, Gavin, what a lovely offer. I would love to come over for bevs with my boi.”

“So, when he gets there, we call for a pizza, turn on the Xbox, get bevved up. The pizza arrives, we eat, get more bevs. We’re pretty buzzed now, feeling good, feeling alright. Then we get to the good part.” 

Lindsay snickers. “The ‘good part’.”

“I’d just, like, get into his space, which would evolve into making out.”

“So you’re saying that it would just happen? Like, you’d be standing there, then you’d be making out a second later?” Ryan asked.

“No - okay, so I would lean in, maybe cup his face with my hands, then kiss him. Then he’d start kissing me back, as people do, then it would go from there.”

“Hey, Gav, maybe we should act it out later.” Michael said, his shit-eating grin clear in his voice. 

“Wot - are you serious?” 

“Oh, so serious.”

Then the conversation is lost in other topics brought up.


End file.
